In WO 2013/136834, a roll-to-roll method manufacturing system is known, wherein a sheet substrate, supplied from a supply roll on which a sheet substrate is wound, is conveyed along a length direction; then, after predetermined processing is implemented on the sheet substrate via a plurality of processing devices U1 to Un lined up along the length direction, it is wound up on a collection roll, in order to form a pattern of an electronic device (organic EL or a liquid crystal display panel) on a flexible long sheet substrate. Specifically, the processing device U1 forms a photosensitive functional layer on the surface of the sheet substrate, relating to the flexible sheet substrate pulled out from the supply roll; the processing device U2 stably fixes the formed photosensitive functional layer by heating the sheet substrate. Then, the processing device U3 (exposure device) irradiates ultraviolet patterning light on the photosensitive functional layer; the processing device U4 performs developing; the processing device U5 dries the sheet substrate by warming.
However, in a roll-to-roll method manufacturing system such as that of WO 2013/136834, when the state of the processing actually implemented on the sheet substrate by one of the processing devices U differs from the target processing state, for example, when the strength of the illumination light for exposure (laser light or the like) of the processing device U3 (exposure device) is not at the target strength, or the like, the pattern formed on the sheet substrate is not the desired pattern. Because the pattern formed on this sheet substrate is formed by the processes of each processing device U1 to Un, it is impossible to ascertain which processing device is the cause by simply looking at the formed pattern. Furthermore, in a roll-to-roll method manufacturing system, because one long sheet substrate connected in a belt shape is continuously conveyed in the length direction, when the processing device generating the processing error is ascertained, due to the necessity of adjustment work and the like for keeping the processing error within a permissible range, even temporarily stopping the processing operation of the ascertained processing device means stopping the entire manufacturing system (one continuous manufacturing line), which is inefficient.